Chiquilla malcriada
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Kiba buscó los juegos de mesa y los colocó frente a Hanabi; después de todo, a las chiquillas como ella les gusta jugar, pero ella miró la pila de cajetas y le frunció el ceño.


_Esta va por el cumpleaños de Nocturnals, mujer, bienvenida a los 16! xD Acá en mi país son como las 11, así que todavía estás de cumpleaños :D __Espero que te alegre un poquito, gracias a Dios la idea tomó forma._

_Y espero que le guste a ella y a cualquiera que lo lea, porque me costó la explicación de matemáticas de hoy e_e _

_¡Un beso y alégrate, amiga, no dejes que NADIE te haga sentir mal! ¡Eres una gran persona y escritora!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chiquilla malcriada<strong>

**. **

**.**

**.**

—…entonces, Kiba-kun, ¿podrías quedarte unas horas con Hanabi-chan mientras otou-san y yo asistimos a la reunión del Abuelo? Hanabi-chan aún no tiene la edad, le falta un año, pero es muy tranquila así que…

Kiba tenía el ceño fruncido mientras se tragaba que Hinata le estaba pidiendo que hiciera de niñera. Pero maldita sea, ¿quién podía negarle algo a ella? Miró alternativamente a su amiga, y a la chiquilla a la que cuidaría, que estaba rezagada tras su hermana mayor y miraba todo con una aversión evidente en sus ojos perla. De pronto sus ojos se encontraron con las pupilas rasgadas de él, la mirada impasible e inexpresiva, pero de evidente enojo de encontrarse ahí. Kiba le frunció el ceño.

En algún momento debió de aceptar, asentir o lo que fuera, Hinata esbozó esa sonrisa de ángel poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana menor.

—Muchas, gracias, Kiba-kun, otou-san y yo te lo agradecemos mucho, no tardaremos.

—¡No me vayas a poner una película porno! —protestó la muchacha hablando por primera vez, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Hanabi-chan! —Exclamó Hinata un tanto alarmada. Kiba estaba sorprendido y ruborizado.

Kiba gruñó mientras Hinata salía del umbral de su puerta pidiendo disculpas en nombre de su hermana, prometiendo que no iba a volver a pasar, dándole un escarmiento breve a Hanabi al tiempo que la tranquilizaba.

Y cuando cerró la puerta, volviéndose hacia la chica, ésta caminaba resueltamente hacia _su _sala.

—Huele a perro —se quejó.

—Pues, felicidades, genio, —Kiba esbozó una sonrisa forzada— estás en un hogar de muchos, muchos perros.

La niña lo miró y Kiba tragó fuertemente. Ya no parecía enojada o dura, su ceño estaba más que relajado y sus ojos se habían cristalizado. Ay, no, se dijo Kiba, que no llorara…

—Hum… Esto… Quise decir… Hoy nos divertiremos juntos, ya verás.

Hanabi frunció los labios, como si quisiera decir algo, pero su vista fue a dar a la mesa de centro, y cogió una revista. La abrió en cualquier parte, ocultándose tras la misma, y se tiró al sofá sin dejar de mirarlo a él.

—¿Juegas?

Kiba parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír. Después de todo, no era tan estirada como el resto de su familia… Se dijo que faltaban horas antes que ella se fuera, y lo mejor, para ambos, sería pasar un rato agradable. Había cuidado de Akamaru toda la vida, ¿qué tan diferente podía ser? Le dijo que esperara un momento, y al minuto siguiente traía las manos cargadas de unas cajas aplanadas.

—Club, Monopoly, El Padrino, Uno, Twister, Life, damas, Clue, Operando, damas chinas, Pictionary, Adivina Quién, ajedrez, cartas… También traje unas revistas de chicas que compra Hana, por si te interesa. Tú eliges.

Entonces Hanabi rompió a reír burlonamente cubriéndose con la revista que tenía en la mano. Kiba le frunció el ceño otra vez. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Al menos se estaba riendo…

—¿Ni siquiera puedes sentarte? Me desespera verte así.

Sin entender apenas nada, Kiba se sentó en el sofá de en frente, pero, irónicamente, Hanabi se levantó en ese mismo momento preguntando por el baño. Cuando Kiba estuvo solo, pensó que la hermanita de Hinata era la chica más rara que había conocido. Suspiró, y se inclinó hacia el frente apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Después de todo, las mujeres eran más incomprensibles de lo que pensó. Se volvió a recostar hacia atrás, pero antes que su espalda tocara el respaldar, por detrás suyo una suave mano se posó en su pecho.

—Échate hacia adelante para poder sentarme.

Kiba se quedó paralizado. Miró de reojo a Hanabi, pegada a él, pero ella no lo miraba. Sintió escalofríos cuando miles de pensamientos nada sanos le golpearon la mente. La delicada barbilla de Hanabi se posó en su hombro.

—Vamos.

Con algo de nerviosismo, Kiba le obedeció. No podía ser tan malo. De una manera increíblemente sigilosa, Hanabi se había sentado en el respaldar del sofá y cuando Kiba se recostó otra vez su cabeza se posó en el regazo de ella.

—Hanabi… —empezó él, y miró hacia arriba.

Desde ese ángulo Kiba se olvidó de cuántos años tenía.

Hanabi se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó a centímetros por arriba del suyo. El sedoso cabello castaño le hacía unas agradables cosquillas en el rostro. Hanabi trató de apartarlo.

—Yo no necesito niñera para que me cuide, pero estoy muy aburrida y mi padre no vendrá hasta dentro de unas horas…

Hanabi acercó su rostro al de Kiba, acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz y los labios. Kiba cerró los ojos, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que el cabello de Hanabi se le metiera en los ojos… Una palabra se le vino a la mente para Hanabi. _"Bonita" _

—…No es que tú me gustes ni nada, pero sí que estas buenísimo y ni yo lo niego.

Kiba abrió los ojos abruptamente y trató de levantarse, pero Hanabi lo retuvo en sus brazos y le abrazó el rostro con ternura. Pero Kiba no podía evitar pensar que ella le había dicho que estaba "buenísimo".

—¿N-no tienes miedo n-ni nada?

Hanabi se separó de él, ahora ella extrañada.

—¿Miedo? —repitió ella despectivamente— Por como estás ahora, miedo me da que seas gay.

—¡¿Gay? —Exclamó Kiba indignado, separándose de ella mirándola ceñudo— ¿De verdad esperas que tenga alguna reacción de hombre si aquí no hay _mujeres_? Yo sólo veo a una _niña, _—sonrió malicioso— y yo no soy pedófilo.

Por un momento esperó que Hanabi se defendiera, pero ella no dijo nada. Y de un momento a otro ella se sentó en el sillón detrás de él. Kiba la miró sorprendido sin poder hacer nada para escapar.

—Tienes razón —le susurró Hanabi al oído—, y como soy una niña y me estás cuidando, tienes que jugar conmigo.

Kiba la miró de reojo, y empezó a sentir sus pequeñas manos recorrerle los costados lentamente, por debajo de la camisa, y a medida que se deslizaban hacia sus pectorales, se le erizó la piel. Kiba tragó con dificultad.

—Hanabi, por favor… Soy de carne y hueso…

—Menos mal —respondió ella aún más melosa— Porque con este abdomen… —pasó sus dedos por los pectorales, lentamente, de abajo hacia arriba… —… parece ¿qué? ¿Mármol?

—Hanabi… —gruñó Kiba poniéndose rojo, desviando la mirada—

Kiba no se dio cuenta cuándo Hanabi se deslizó hasta sentarse en sus piernas sin dejar de acariciarle el torso, admirándolo, mordiéndose el labio, conteniéndose…

—Guau… —dejó escapar Hanabi, y claro, cómo no si le recorría el abdomen con sumo cuidado, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cada músculo, cada tacto.

—¡Ya basta, Hanabi! —Exclamó Kiba apartándola bruscamente, sujetándola de los hombros.

—Uuuy, si me estaba divirtiendo… —se lamentó Hanabi sonriendo, mirándolo de abajo a arriba.

Kiba la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¡No, no es divertido! ¡La verdad, no tiene nada de divertido!

Hanabi sonrió melosa y acercó el rostro hasta que su nariz estuvo al nivel de la de Kiba.

—¿Por qué no? —Inquirió inocentemente.

Kiba la miraba con los ojos casi desorbitados. Trataba de fruncir el ceño, en serio trataba. Hanabi acercó lentamente el resto de su cuerpo; Kiba colocó una mano en la cintura de ella por inercia…

—Porque… —balbuceó firmemente— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —soltó rápidamente— ¿Tienes novio?

—¿Para qué lo preguntas? —susurró ella— Ni siquiera te importaría en este momento…

—Porque en tal caso serías una maldita infiel —Kiba casi esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—No existen personas infieles —Hanabi le lamió el labio inferior, y Kiba se estremeció; el cuerpo entero le palpitaba rápido— sólo hay personas insatisfechas… Y yo… bueno…

—¡Ve a satisfacerte con niños de tu edad!

—Nah, qué aburrido —Hanabi arrugó la nariz— No están mal, pero me gustan más… grandecitos. Así me _enseñas _más…

Kiba no pudo evitar sonreír ante su actitud tan sexy. Mujeres de ese calibre ya casi no quedaba. Hanabi le lamió el labio inferior de nuevo, y esta vez Kiba sintió que ese roce era una maldita tortura. Finalmente él se abrió paso entre sus labios, empezando un juego de resistencia en donde competían por demostrarse cuán sexy besaban, quién introducía más su lengua en la boca del otro, mordiscos queriendo demostrarse quién mandaba…

Kiba no era irresponsable y mucho menos indecente, no; él recordaba lo que _debería _estar haciendo en ese momento, pero demonios, él nunca pensó que tener a una niñata en sus brazos iba a tener tal efecto en él. ¿Quién iba a decir que tener un cuerpecito tan chiquito pero tan curvilíneo se sentiría tan bien? Y que lo pudriera el diablo, porque estaba encantado con que fuera mucho… más… pequeña que él…

—¿Cómo enseñarle… —murmuró con la voz ronca—…a alguien que sabe tanto?

Hanabi gruñó en su oído mientras Kiba por fin pudo separarse de sus labios y le mordía con igual desesperación la mandíbula. Mientras tanto, sus manos saboreaban la estrechez de su cintura en comparación con las caderas, y cada tacto no hacía más que recordarle que ella era menor de edad. Pero tampoco era como si le importara…

—…¿eh, muñeca salvaje?

—Nada de muñeca —murmuró Hanabi con sensualidad.

—¿Cachorra? —Kiba sonrió divertido.

Hanabi emitió un sonido de desaprobación. Kiba sonrió otra vez y su boca viajó hasta el cuello de ella, probando el sabor agridulce de la esencia femenina… y de la _adolescencia_. Hanabi arqueó la espalda.

—¿Eres virgen? —Preguntó sin dejarla de besar, atrayendo más sus caderas hacia él.

—Tengo quince, ¿qué pensabas?

La mano de Kiba recorrió las caderas de ella, llegando la cintura, deslizándose debajo de la ropa… Hanabi sonreía, satisfecha.

Y de pronto, se separó de él y se alejó sin más, cogiendo la revista otra vez y tirándose en el sofá contrario. Kiba estaba agitado.

—¿Oye, ahora qué…?

Antes que terminara de hablar, alguien tocó la puerta. Era Hinata.

—¿Kiba-kun? —Preguntó dudosa al verlo tan agitado— Nos acaban de avisar que el Abuelo está enfermo, y la reunión familiar se ha pospuesto, así que vengo por Hanabi-chan.

—Eh… sí… Claro —balbuceó Kiba recuperando el aire, abriéndole paso a Hinata, aunque ella se quedó en la puerta.

Hanabi ya venía resueltamente, con una sonrisa altiva en el rostro.

—Hasta luego —se despidió de Kiba en un tono seco, apenas dirigiéndole la palabra antes de darse la vuelta.

Kiba le sonrió a Hinata.

_"¡Mierda! ¡Por poquito!"_

—Eh… ¡Hinata! —llamó cuando las hermanas Hyūga casi se habían ido. Hinata se giró— Eh… Hanabi puede quedarse acá cuando quiera…

Hinata asintió, muy agradecida.

Lo que él agradecía era que Hanabi tuviera el Byakugan.


End file.
